Cold
by Melasina
Summary: RedxGreen, Thinking about how cold it must be on Mt. Silver Green decides to visit Red and make sure he has not frozen to death.


My first fanfiction so please let me know what you think. It is shounen ai so if you're not into it don't read it. Any advice you can give me I will gladly take. I own nothing.

After a long day of running the gym, Green readies for the walk home. He starts to leave but then goes back to grab his coat, remembering how cold it is outside. Cold… Green remembers how cold it is on Mt. Sliver, the snowy place where his friend resides.

"It must be freezing up there." He mumbles to himself as he puts the coat on and then walks out the door to go home.

3 Days Later:

Red stands atop Mt. Silver, enjoying the sight of the snow fall.

"It's cold..." He mumbles. Although he likes the snow, he is starting to miss the warmth of people.

"Good thing I decided to come then." Green says from behind Red.

Red turns around, showing a slight expression of surprise. "Green? What brings you here?"

"I thought you might be getting cold." He says with a smile, as he holds up a coat, much warmer than the thin jacket that Red has somehow managed to survive with.

"I figured that you wouldn't have a very heavy coat…" he pauses to assess Reds Jacket. "But it's amazing you haven't frozen in that."

"I like the cold." Red says plainly.

Green sighs and looks away slightly embarrassed. "Right…"

"But…" Red starts, causing Green to look up. "It gets cold up here sometimes."

Green smiles and walks over to Red. "Is that so?" He says and wraps the coat around Red.

Red takes the chance to lean into Green. Green's face turns a light read.

"W-Wha-?" Green stutters, trying to understand why his heart is beating so fast.

"You're warm." Red whispers, hiding his face in Green chest.

Green looks away flustered, and then a thought comes to his mind. "Red?" he starts to ask.

Red's silence causes worry. "Red?" he tries again.

When Red still does not answer Green shakes him lightly, then realizes Red has passed out.

Green wraps one arm around his friend, taking notice that he is cold as ice, then places the other hand on Red's forehead. He was right. Red has a fever.

Green reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pokeball, which he uses to summon his Charzard. Then he picks Red up and lays him on Charzards back.

"Come on." Green says to Red's Pikachu, which has been sitting on a nearby ledge.

The Pikachu quickly hops over and curls up next to Red. Green Climbs onto Charzards back and holds onto Red, making sure he won't fall.

"To Veridian, Charzard." Green instructs, and Charzard flies off in the direction commanded.

Green looks down to examine Reds condition. He never realized how much he has missed his friend.

The Next Morning:

Red opens his eyes to find himself in a warm bed. He thinks for a moment and the last thing he can remember is getting dizzy and leaning into Green, who he remembers was very warm.

Red looks to his side and sees his sleeping Pikachu, He reaches over to pet his Pikachu and then notices green sleeping on the floor with his head on the edge of the bed. He reaches over and touches Green head, waking him.

Red pulls his hand back and sits up as Green raises his head. "Morning." Red smiles.

"Morning…" Green mumbles sleepily as he rubs his eyes. Then remembering Reds fever he places his hand on Red's forehead.

"You really need to take better care of yourself, you know that." He tells Red, noting he still has a slight fever.

"I have been taking care of myself" Red explains.

Greens concern overwhelms him, and he bursts out. "You didn't even have a coat! And when is the last time you left the mountain? You're going to freeze to death up there. Why don't you come down every now and then?"

Taken aback by his friend's outburst Red quickly and simply answers. "This is the first time I've been sick since I have been on Mt. Silver. I see no reason to come down."

Green quickly turns his head away with a look of pain in his eyes. "You have people that miss you, aren't they a reason to come down every now and then?"

Red looks at Green, then places his fingers on Greens chin and turns his head so that their eyes meet, as Greens check turn a light pink. "Do you miss me?" Red asks.

Greens cheeks turn from pink to red, and he turns his eyes. "Yea…"

"Good." Red smiles. He got the answer he was hoping for. He pulls green toward him and leans over till their lips meet.

Green is completely stunned. His heart beats so fast and hard that he can feel it in his neck. After a moment he decides to return the gesture. Then he reaches up and puts his arms around Red.

After a short while they separate, both of their faces a bright red. The two boys look away from each other and sit in what seems like a long moment of silence.

After a minute or two their faces return to a normal color and they look back at each other.

"I've found a reason to come visit." Red says proudly with a grin across his face.

"You better." Green blushes.


End file.
